Keys for use with mechanical-type locks are generally associated with unique key codes that correspond to the shape and/or the cut of the keys. Automotive car keys are similarly associated with unique key codes that define the shape and/or the cut of the keys. Further, the key codes provide for locksmiths or automotive diagnostic/repair technicians to duplicate keys based solely on the information embedded in the key codes. The key code for a particular vehicle is generally included with the purchase paperwork of any new or used vehicle. If the key code is lost or otherwise unavailable, it can generally only be recovered by contacting a vehicle manufacturer or the original dealer. In certain instances, a locksmith may use a vehicle identification number (VIN) of a particular vehicle to determine its key code. As described in more detail below, the VIN of a particular vehicle is generally associated with the vehicle's key code, such that knowing the VIN may allow the locksmith to determine the key code. Upon determining the key code, the locksmith can obtain information from the key code that permits the locksmith to duplicate the key for the particular vehicle.
To duplicate a key, a locksmith generally uses a key forming device that can create a duplicate key from specific information the locksmith enters or uploads to the key forming device. Key forming devices generally include a plurality of inputs, mechanical or electrical, which may be manipulated by the locksmith to form the duplicate key. Alternatively, the specific information for forming the duplicate key can be uploaded to a processor and/or memory element of the key forming device via an associated communications network. Because the key code may include the specific information necessary to duplicate a key, the locksmith may use the key code to obtain the specific information and may then input the specific information into the key forming device to form the duplicate key.